The present invention relates to a data communication method between a master system and multiple slave systems, and more particularly to a data communication method by means of a serial input/output (SIO) interface and a time division mode.
Generally, in a large exchange system, a few communication processors process a signal transmitted from a plurality of subscriber processors, with the result that a communication of a point-to-multipoint structure is demanded.